


The New Generation

by Booberrystuffwastaken6642368



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Father-Son Relationship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368/pseuds/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368
Summary: Techno has alot on his plate. With finding members for the syndicate as well as dealing with the egg drama Techno has been dealing with a lot.That all falls to the back burner when he notices his son's weird behavior. Ranboo is his own person and can visit who ever he wants but Techno grows concerned when he see's Ranboo so warn out.Leaving his house in the middle of the night, staying at Snowchester for days on end, rushing off at random times. It's starting to eat away at Techno and as much as he wants to give him his own space, a father can't help but worry.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Comments: 20
Kudos: 389





	The New Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok ok I know I'm literally in the middle of another story but you couldn't expect me of all people to just ignore this family. Like yall know me at this point this is the shit I live for XDXD
> 
> I very highly doubt this is going to turn into anything more than a one shot but if anything happens with Michael I'll definitely add to this.
> 
> (Nothing better happen to that boy i swear to god everyone gonna raise hell.)

Techno stands by his window as he watches the tall figure of his son slip away in the night. As he crests the hill Techno decides enough is enough. He was perfectly happy giving Ranboo his space but this was the 5th night in a row he watched his boy disappear into the night.

Ranboo would return as the sun was coming up, only to sleep for the rest of the day and be right back to leaving at night. That is if he even came home, he had been spending 2 or 3 day long stints at Snowchester, sneaking out at night and not returning for days. Techno can't help but be shot back to that night two months before, the last time he snuck away in the dark. 

He sat Ranboo down and asked him about his whereabouts but the boy only gave him vague non-answers that danced around the subject insted of coming out with it untill Techno dropped the subject. He trusted his son and knew if it was anything bad Ranboo would come to Techno immediately. Be it egg drama or fears of the Dreamon returning, Techno was Ranboo's source of comfort, the person he relied on. Techno still grins now as he thinks of Bad and Ant's reaction to him finding out what they tried to do to his son. It took hours to scrub all the blood from his clothes but the voices were happy and the stupid egg boys knew not to mess with his family now.

The secrecy and fear to tell Techno what was going on is what frightened him most. If Ranboo was hurt or in trouble who else would he go to? Tubbo and him were close and if Sam could hurry up and get his brother out of prision, it would do Ranboo good to have Tommy around as well. Techno was glad Ranboo had others to go to but the fact that Ranboo was hiding things from him specifically constantly knawed at the back of his mind like the hundreds of voices in his head. 

Even the voices wouldn't tell him what was going on. They came from the same source and the father and son had even used them to communicate before. Everytime Techno asks, the voices chant random things untill the subject is dropped. Techno figures Ranboo must have sworn them to secrecy. He knew the voices were a good force, even if they could be annoying, they had always warned Techno of danger. Which is why he wasn't concerned at first about Ranboo's disappearances, if he was in danger the voices would tell him. 

Now it's getting too much for Techno to simply write off as Ranboo hanging out with his friends. He would run off at random times, be it during meals or traning sessions Ranboo was constantly checking the world chat. Techno could tell he was getting wispers from someone but only Ranboo could see them. As soon as he'd get one of these secret messages he'd be off, promising to be back soon and returning hours later, exhausted and drained.

With each day Ranboo came back Techno's worry grew till it was the only thing he could think about. He'd spent so long without his son, when he got Ranboo back he promised him they'd never be separated again. Now it's almost like Ranboo is purposely distancing himself. Techno dosen't know why he'd want to do that. He wonders what he did to make Ranboo feel like he has to distance himself, where did Techno go wrong? What did he do? 

He was fine with waiting for the boy to come to him but Techno was starting to worry for his safety, he was going to get to the bottem of this one way or another. Ranboo had been sneaking off to Snowchester for nearly 2 weeks now, and he wasn't going alone tonight. 

Slipping out the door Techno downs an invisibility potion as he follow's Ranboo's foot prints through the snow. It had been quite a while since he'd snuck into the greater Dream SMP using a invisibility potion, the bitter sweet taste still lingers in the back of his throat as the temperature begins to drop again. He can smell the smoke of the cabin before he could see it, someone was up. Ranboo must be going to meet someone, but it was so late, who would want to talk at this hour? 

Techno's mind wanders to the mysterious room located at the bottem of the Stronghold. He had been working so hard on growing the syndicate, Niki was had finally agreed to join them and he was figuring out a way to approach Foolish. If they could get a fellow god vessel on their side it would be great. Foolish being the vessel for the God of Life made him both a great allie and a terrifying foe. Techno had been so busy working on his orgnization he hadn't even noticed Ranboo's deteriated state at first. Was that where he was going now? Had Ranboo set up his own secret organization? Must run in the family.

As the expansive wooden cabins comes into view Ranboo pulls up his chat, wispering to someone. Techno stands as close as he can without fear of being spotted. Of course he forgets he's following his own son, with his own traning as Ranboo goes rigid. 

"I know you're there." Ranboo turns around looking directly at Techno. He sighs as he pulls a bottle of milk from his inventory and downs it in one gulp. As he matterlized before his son Ranboo's eyes go wide as Techno crosses his arms.

"Dad?" Ranboo asks panicked 

"Who'd you think it was?" Techno grumbles as he waits for his son to continue. 

"I- never mind, what are you doing here." Ranboo glances at the cottage.

"Ranboo I-." How exactly could Techno explain himself. I was worried about you so I broke your trust and snuck around insted of just asking you what was wrong? Now that he stands here Techno realizes all the better ways he could have went at this. "Look I followed you because I'm worried son. You don't need to feel like you have to sneak around to see your friends. Tubbo and I are cool now you don't have to hide it from me." Ranboo holds up a hand cutting Techno off as he pinches the bridge of his nose annoyed. 

"Dad that has nothing to do with this." Ranboo sighs. "Look it's nothing ok, just go back home and go to bed it's late."

"Which is exactly why I followed you." Techno points out. "What are you doing all the way in Snowchester so late at night?"

"I uh well.." Ranboo stutters.

"And this is the 5th night you've come here. I'm worried about you Ranboo, I don't know why you keep pushing me away but please can you tell me whats wrong so I can fix it?" Techno pleads as Ranboo stares at him with wide eyes. 

"Dad I-." Ranboo stares at his father shocked. "I'm so sorry. I don't want you to think that, it's just-." Ranboo's cut off by Techno placing his hand on the boys shoulder. 

"Then tell me what's wrong." Techno's voice softens as he stares into his son's eyes. 

"I-I want to it's just... I dont know how and-" Ranboo's cut off by the cottage door opening. 

"Ranboo what's taking so long he's-." Tubbo walkes out of the house, winter hat skewed with one of his horns poking out of the side and heavy bags under his eyes. His pajamas are stained and rumpled, the teen looks like he hasn't sleep all night. His eyes go wide as they land on Techno. "T-Technoblade?" 

"Hello Tubbo." Techno raises an eyebrow at the boy's disheveled state, and he thought Ranboo looked exhausted. 

"What are you uh-?" Tubbo's cut off by Ranboo walking up the stairs. 

"He followed me here." Ranboo states as he walkes into the house. Tubbo is close behind him as they wisper to eachother. 

"Have you still not told him?" Tubbo asks angerly as Techno walks into the house, not being invited but not exactly being cast away either. 

"I told you I dont know how." Ranboo bickers matter-of-factly as the door shuts behind them. The large expansive room is lit by the low glow of the fireplace. They seem to have put up alot more pictures, Techno could only really make out silhouettes and honestly didn't care enough to look further. He had to figure out what was going on with Ranboo. 

"Well it's a little late for that now huh. Better start before he gets worse." Tubbo wisper yells as Techno stares at the two confused.

"Just let me get him to bed first, it's way to late for him to be up." Ranboo starts to head to the other room before he's cut off by Tubbo standing infront of the door. The shorter teen sends him a glare as he points to Techno. He has to hold back a snort as Ranboo begrudgingly turns around, Tubbo slips into the room as Ranboo motions for Techno to sit down. Ranboo sighs as he leans back, running his hand through his hair.

"Who are you two talking about?" Techno tries to start nonchalant to keep tentions low. 

"...Michael." Ranboo sighs as Techno looks at him confused.

"And that is..." Ranboo leans foward with his head in his hands. 

"Where do I even start." Ranboo thinks for a minuet before he sits back up and looks off into space. "Dad I got married." 

Techno shoots up in shock as Ranboo's eyes follow him. "HEH!" Techno was expecting a list of different things but his son being married was not one of them. Ranboo chuckles as he twists the ring on his finger, the same way Phil twists shis own wedding band when he thinks of Kristen. Techno hadn't noticed it before but on Ranboo's ring finger now sat a gold band, a green stone glimered in the center as the light from the fireplace caught it's cut. He knew Ranboo had been distant these past few weeks but to think his son got married... and didn't even want him there.

"W-when did this happen?!" Techno yells as Ranboo stands, holding a finger to his lips. Techno clamps his mouth shut as he waits for his son to go on. 

"Ok look it's not like that." Ranboo laughs holding up his hands. "Tubbo and I realized it would be way more beneficial for us if we became platoniclly married." Ranboo states like it nothing, discussing the weather or an up coming work event. 

"Heh... w-" Techno grips his hair as he turns around. He's just unable to wrap his head around it. Ranboo and Tubbo were married.... that was just 100% not what he was expecting to find out today. 

"Look it's not really that big of a deal, we didn't even hold a ceremony." That settled Techno's fears of missing his own son's wedding. "Like I say it's just completely platonic for beneficial legal reasons. Nothing more nothing less." Ranboo emphasized 

"Why... why didn't you tell me?" Techno tries to hide the hurt in his voice but he can't help how it breaks. 

"I..." Ranboo faulters as he plops back onto the couch. "I wanted to, I really did it's just... everything happened so fast and I was so worried about how you would react. Like I said it's not that big of a deal and-" 

"If it's not a big deal then why have you been coming here so much?" Techno sits back down next to his son as Ranboo chooses his next words carefully. 

"We-" Ranboo sighs as he places his head in his hands once again. "We got married a few days before Valentines day and we were just going to go back to normal but then... we were going through the nether and." Ranboo stops as he looks back to the room Tubbo had snuck away to. 

"What happened?" Techno asks concerned.

"We found a baby zombie piglin. He was stuck in the lava and was screaming for help. We couldn't just leave him dad, I didn't know what to do so I just scooped him up and bought him back here." Techno dosen't know how to react as he stares at his son in paralyzing shock. In two weeks time his son had gotten married and from the sounds of it adopted a child as well. How does one react to that.

"Why didn't you tell me." Techno wispers as he puts his hand on his son's knee. Ranboo looks up to him with tears in his eyes as he fell into Techno's arms. 

"I'm so sorry dad." Ranboo cries as Techno holds him. "I wanted to tell you this whole time but I was so scared you'd be mad at me and everything was happening so fast."

"What is there to be mad about?" Techno questions genuinely confused. Yeah his son hasn't told him about any of this but he dosen't really blame the boy. He knows personally how scary it is to have to tell a parent about things like this. He still remembers how terrified he was to find Ranboo abadoned as a baby. 

Techno and Ranboo's mother had meet while Phil was doing work on the End realm of a previous world. Techno and Wilbur would tag along to help their father gather resources and explore the vast End cities for loot and elytras. Phil had found the world on a whim and the more he explored it the crazier monuments he found. The reason they were spending so much time in the End to begin with was because this paticular End had been filled, top to bottom, with water. Phil was working to fix the place up and set up a proper End base but Techno took the opportunity to explore the never ending vastness of the realm. 

While he was there he'd meet the Enderprincess. A deitie who controlled the power of the End realm itself. After he father passed he powers were weakened and she was reduced to nothing more than a powerless End beinging. Techno had found her in one of his explorations, she lived in one of the far out End cities and it became their meet up spot. They fell deeply in love very fast but eventually she stopped showing up to their meetings. Techno was heart broken but he didn't want to tell his family, Wilbur had recently both lost his wife and gained his son Fundy, all at the young age of 17. Techno put aside his heart break to care for his brother and new nephew. He could never tell you why but he decided to go back to their meeting stop just one more time before he decided to just drop the whole thing entirely. And it was the luckiest decision of his life. 

As he came to the End ship his ears were fill with the high pitch wails of a cold, scared, starving infant. The baby couldn't have been more than a few days old and Techno knew immediately from looking at him that it was his baby. Techno scooped up the infiant as he wimpered and wailed his arms. He was so small, he could fit in both of Techno's hands. Techno was so scared to move him, positive he'd break him but he knew the baby needed help. Yet all Techno could feel was fear, he had told no one of his relationship. How would his father react to him showing up with a baby enderman? He couldn't lie and say he just found him, the baby was so clearly half piglin, even as a new born. 

In his fear induced brain he was positive Phil would cast him out or worse, make him get rid of his new son. Techno had spent so long shaking and crying over his new born child that the boy fell asleep. Techno was contemplating just abandoning the old world entirely, just set up a new life in the End and live off nothing but choris fruit. It was better than risking the pain and humiliation of his father forcing him to give up his son. Thinking back Techno isn't even sure where this thought came from but in his fear riddled haze nothing was more true. Eventually the urge to make sure his son was safe out weighed his own fears as he zoomed back to Endlantis. 

Phil greeted him with a wave as Techno came in hot. His father's face morphed to fear as he saw Techno's tear stained expresion. Techno sobbed before his father as he held out his new born son to take. 

"Dad please I'm so sorry. I don't know how it happened, I-I didn't even know she was.." Techno chokes up as Phil looks from the baby in his arms to his son. "I know I messed up and it was a mistake but please dont make me get rid of him." Techno begged his father as Phil's eyes went wide. 

"Technoblade Minecraft what in the realms are you talking about." Phil griped his son's shaking shoulders. "I would never ever even think of doing something like that, what made you think such a thing?!" Techno's mind was finally able to clear up enough to see the genuine concern and shock written all over his father's face. Clutching his son to his chest he falls into his dad's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He repeats as Phil rubs his back. "I-I was so sure you'd be mad."

"What is there to be mad about." Phil had laughed

Now, 17 years later Techno sits in a very similar situation as his own son cried to him about his similar fears. He's sure the shock and concern on his face is a perfect mirror of Phil's much in the same way Ranboo's is a mirror of his own terror filled expression.

"Ranboo listen, I don't know why you think I'd be mad but if it's because you and Tubbo..." Ranboo cut him off with a laugh as he sat up.

"No no no it's not like that, Tubbo's my best friend that's it." Techno smiles, glad to see his son had calmed down. "I... I guess I was scared because it was just so much to take in."

"Eh, I don't know I feel like I handled it pretty well." Techno huffs as he crosses his arms. 

"Dad I was just hugging you, I could feel how you were shaking." Techno scoffs as Ranboo laughs. 

"So... I'm gonna guess that Michael is...?" Techno drawls out, wanting to give Ranboo the chance to properly tell him. Ranboo breaths out as he stands up.

"Michael is my son, yes." Techno can't help but smile as he saw Ranboo's eyes shine. They both look to the door as Tubbo peaks his head out. 

"Ranboo I'm sorry but he won't settle down and-" Ranboo waves his hand for Techno to follow him as he starts heading toward the room. "Did you get everything sorted?" Tubbo questions as he walks past Ranboo, presumably to pass out on the couch. Ranboo nods as he slides into the room.

"So uh Tubbo.... do you wanna like... call me dad now or-?" 

"Absolutely not." Tubbo sighs as he plops down on the couch, resting his arm over his eyes. Techno laughs as he turns around to follow Ranboo into the other room. The quiet sound of crying can be hear through the closed door and grows louder as Techno peaks inside. He see's his son, cluching a little boy, no older than 2, to himself as he rocks back and forth in a seemingly hand crafted chair. The boy cries reaching for Ranboo as he smiles down at the piglin.

"Wouldn't settle for your Daddy so Papa had to come in and sing to you huh bub?" Ranboo asks quietly as he begins to hum. The sight is enough to bring tears to Techno's eyes. It's so familar, Techno had been a little younger than Ranboo when his son was born and he knows the fear that comes with being a parent at such a young age. But the way Ranboo's eyes shine as he looks at Michael and the way his voice seems to be the only thing that calms him down, it's a perfect replica of the many nights Techno spent just like this. Only now his baby was the one in his spot. Techno can't help but smile as he feels a tear roll down his cheek, Ranboo's lyrics ringing out in enderman, just like Techno taught him. 

"*My baby, my baby.*"  
"*You're my baby, say it to me.*"  
"*Baby my, baby.*"  
"*Tell your baby, that I'm your baby.*"

"*I bet on losing dogs.*"  
"*I know they're losing and I pay for my place, by the ring.*"  
"*Where I look into their eyes when their down.*"  
"*Where I'll be losing by their side.*"  


"*I'm losing by their side."*

Ranboo continues to hum to the now sleeping baby as Techno walks in. Ranboo smiles up at him as he continues to rock his son. 

Techno's grandson. Technoblade was a grandfather! He wasn't expecting to be a grandfather at 34 but hey, he'd take it. He comes to stand behind his son's chair as he rests his hand on Ranboo's shoulder, humming along with the boy. He was finally able to get a good look at the new member of his family. Michael was so little, he had to just barely be two years old if that. His feathery pink hair hung in the frame of his peaceful features while he slept in Ranboo's arms. Techno reaches down to brush away the soft locks as Michael's face scrunched up. Ranboo huffed fondly as Michael shifted deeper into him while he slept. His floppy ears flicked in annoyance, he hadn't quite grown into them yet, making them flop aginst his face, covering his eyes and pig like snout. His right arm was skeletal and a deep gash was missing from his left eye but that was common with zombie piglins. He was wrapped in warm furs to keep out the chill from the winter air outside, lucky the room seemed to stay pretty warm. As Techno stares at the baby Ranboo clears his throat.

"Do you wanna hold him dad?" Techno's eyes shoot to his son to see Ranboo smiling up at him. Techno wanted to scream out yes, much like the voices in this head were thundering. Though Techno knew the dangers of moving a fussy baby.

"You just got him to sleep. I don't wanna wake him." Techno wispers, trying his best to hide his disappointment.

"Once he's asleep it takes alot to actually wake him up." Ranboo chuckles as he stands, proving his point. He stands before his dad as he holds out the sleeping child. Techno scoops the boy up as he settles into his arms. Michael sighs deeply as he gets comfortable. Techno fights off the pricking behind his eyes as a hand involuntarily covers his mouth. It had been a long time since he held a baby, and looking at Michael peacefully sleeping in his arms all Techno can see is Ranboo when he was this age.

"Don't cry." Ranboo chuckles as his own voice breaks. "You're gonna get me going, I'm too sleep deprived to hold back." 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Techno clears his throat in an attempt to stop the tears. "It's just-." Never mind that didn't work. "You're doing a fantastic job Ranboo." Techno breaks as he wraps an arm around his son's shoulder while he cradles his grandson in the other. "I'm proud of you ya know." Techno chokes, trying to pass off his crying as a laugh. 

"Thank you dad, that means alot." Ranboo mumbles into his dad's shoulder as he yawns. "I just hope I'm as good a father as you." Techno's happy with the fact that he has Ranboo now and got to raise him while he was a baby, but Techno can't help but think of that gap where is son was stolen from him. Things were different now, and he finally got another chance but he knows there was so much he missed out on. 

"You won't be." Techno says smiling down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Ranboo's head shoots up as his eyes narrow at his father. 

"Wh-" 

"You'll be better than me. I can already tell." Techno lifts Michael up to kiss the sleeping boy on his forhead. "You must be exhausted, I've got the baby if you wanna get some sleep." Techno turned to sit back in the rocking chair, pulling his red cloak around himself and his grandson as he hummed. 

"Yeah I'd really appreciate that, thank you." Ranboo yawns as he quietly opens the door.

"I love you Ranboo." Techno calls out as he rocks his grandchild. 

"I love you too dad."


End file.
